1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence and more particularly to a fence for trimming flower gardens and the like, and to a modular element forming the fence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore such fences, which measure only a few inches in height, have been made conventionally, that is, with spaced apart posts, cross members between the posts and with upright slats mounted to the cross members. Pieces of corrugated plastics sheet or expanded metal have also been used. In the case of conventional type fencing, the installation cost is of course out of proportion to the size of the fence. The latter fencing is inexpensive, but difficult to install since complete sections must be inserted into the ground to at least 50% of its height.